My Little Boy
by Sliver Rose
Summary: The moment a child is born, the parents are also born. They never existed before. The man and the woman, but parents never. Parents are something absolutely new.


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh.

Seto Kaiba stepped back into the room. A small smile came to his face for a few reasons. A deal he has been trying to make finally went through, everyone had finally left, and his lovely wife has fallen asleep after a very, very exhausting day.

He sat down next to her as she rested in bed. As gently as he could he picked up her hand. He moved some hair away from her face. He tried not to wake her. His wife, Serenity even in sleep looked tired.

His wife, he had a wife. Still to this day he marvels at that thought. Not everyone was happy about their relationship. Not to mention their marriage. At first it was her brother and certain friends, but after four years of marriage there was nothing they could do. Joey finally expected it.

It hardly matters now, she was his. Seto looked off to the side and smile. His attention was stolen when his wife move. He watched her fidget and settle back into a much needed sleep.

Six years ago if someone told him this was where his life would be. He would have laughed in their face and sent them to an asylum. One thing Seto has learned is that time can change everything. He didn't want to be that person six years ago. He has never been so happy. He properly hasn't smiled like this since Mokuba was born.

This last six years have to be the best years of his life. He brought her hand to his lips, kissed each finger, the back of her hand. He smiled at the woman who made it all possible. As he sat there the memories of how she came into his life flooded his mind.

_ It was early November almost seven years ago. Mokuba slammed his office doors open. Mokuba was grinning, behind him was a woman, a beautiful woman with brown-red hair and bright shining green eyes. She was dressed in a black pinstripe suit with a skirt, a purple silk shirt underneath, with black high heels._

_ "Seto, this is Serenity Wheeler," Mokuba stated._

_ Seto's first thought was, 'no way is she related to that ugly mutt.'_

_ Mokuba informed him why she was there, she would be planning the KaibaCorp annual Christmas party. Before Seto could get a word of protest, Mokuba explained why. Stating how Seto gets extra stressed this time of year, planning a party that he doesn't even want to have. _

_ Seto told Mokuba he doesn't need any help. Mokuba informed him she was already hired and on the payroll. It helps that being the vice-president of the company. He thought it was in KaibaCorps best interest to hire her. _

_ "Besides, Seto when you get stressed you tend to take it out on the employees. You don't fire them per say, but most of them have mental breakdowns and quit," Mokuba explained. "And we can't have that, well not anymore."_

_ "Even if she is the 'planner' I will be in charge of everything and if I'm not, nothing gets done. It's a waste of my time and money."_

_ "How about we work together as a team Mr. Kaiba," Serenity chimed in._

_ Seto glared at her, "I don't do teams."_

_ "How about you try," she smiled, then mocking added, "sir." Kaiba eyes narrowed further. She had wit and wasn't afraid to use it. _

_ Mokuba laughed he didn't know how this was going to work, but he liked it so far. She has grown up a bit since Battle City. Mokuba left, chuckling leaving his brother and Serenity to get better acquitted. _

_ The next morning Mokuba arrived at KaibaCorp. It was early, not everyone was there yet. He stepped off the elevator, he instantly heard yelling. He walked closer to his brother's office and smiled. Serenity was doing her job. _

_ Mokuba didn't know her very well, but he knew of her, through Yugi. He also knew she was Joey's little sister. He also knew of her in high school, they were always in different classes and crowds. She also had an eye operation during Battle City. She was a shy timid little thing, but now she was everything but. _

_ Mokuba hired her a week ago. He was over at the Game Shop when he overheard Serenity complaining about work to Tea. Mokuba goes over there once in a while to escape from work without Seto knowing._

_ He slipped into Seto's office and quietly sat down on one of his brother sofas, and watched. Seto was behind his desk with his suit jacket off, tie off, the top two buttons unbuttoned, and his sleeves were rolled up to the elbows. His hair was all over the place from his hands. He ruffled his hair when he was extremely frustrated._

_ Serenity looked frustrated as well. She had her heels off, her jacket was slung over her chair, and her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail with pieces of hair sticking out all over the place._

_ They have been here all night, arguing. _

_ Mokuba chuckled to himself as he sat and watched for a few more minutes. They didn't notice him. He stood once more, walked quietly over to the door; he opened it and slammed it shut._

_ Their voices died down, Serenity squeaked in surprise as she turned around._

_ "Mokuba, what are you doing?" Seto snapped._

_ "Getting the two of you to shut up for a moment," he grinned in response. He walked over to Seto's desk. "How about you both go home…" Mokuba held up a hand to stop both of them from talking. "Go sleep, clear your head, shower, then come back and begin again."_

_ Serenity agreed, she gathered her belongings and left. She said she would be back at noon. Seto was harder to get out of the office, but eventually he left saying the same thing._

_ Around noon Seto walked back into his office with Serenity right behind him. Seto sat behind his desk and Serenity sat in front. They glared at each other, each not saying a word. _

_ Mokuba walked back in with a smile and lunch. He ordered sandwiches from his favorite deli. He gave Seto and Serenity theirs and sat down. He began his little meeting by asking Serenity what she thought about the party._

_ She pulled out some sketches and examples of what they could do. She made them at home waiting for it to be noon. Mokuba went through and was impressed, he showed them to Seto. He also was impressed, but didn't say anything out loud._

_ Even though he was hiding his approval, Serenity saw the light in his eyes._

_ "I'm a professional Mr. Kaiba. My job is to keep the client ideals and wants in mind, and try to make them a reality. If I don't, I have failed and I don't like failing."_

_ From that moment on they worked together like clockwork. They still had their differences, but that is what made them a strong team. Through the month and a half they drew closer to each other in a way they both couldn't believe. Since nothing good would come from a relationship, they both kept it to themselves. _

_ The night of the party came, and it was a brilliant. Everything looked like a winter wonderland, with blues and whites, and with touches of reds and greens. It truly was remarkable._

_ Seto looked around and had a small smile. He couldn't have done a better job himself. It was exactly like he wanted. It was exactly what he pictured._

_ "You're smiling, I guess there is real magic at Christmas," Serenity teased as she stood before him._

_ His eyes devoured her. Serenity had her hair up in a ponytail; all of her hair was curled. She had a light blue dress with long sleeves, with a sparkle sheen layer on top. The dress fit to her form, revealing all of her curves in the right places. She had sliver shoes. She had diamond earrings with a matching necklace. Seto thought she was breathtaking. _

_ "You keep on thinking that," he smirked._

_ Seto made sure she was invited, so she could see all of her hard work. He really couldn't have done this without her. Not that she would ever know. _

_ Everyone who walked in gasped in amazement. It was truly spectacular. The night went on as expected. Seto and Mokuba walked around handing out the Christmas bonuses. Serenity wondered around receiving thanks from everyone. It was the best party they have ever been too. _

_ Mokuba stopped to talk to a group of employees. Seto kept walking and Serenity walked from the other direction. Finally they met face to face. Serenity smiled, before either of them could move._

_ "They are under mistletoe!" Mokuba shouted. _

_Together they shot Mokuba their best glare. Mokuba started to shout "Kiss!" A few employees started to join in and soon everyone was chanting._

"_Let's get this over with," Seto mumbled, as he stepped closer. Serenity could only nod, but followed._

_After weeks of working with him, Serenity couldn't believe this was happening. During her time with the CEO she couldn't deny his handsome face, his infamous smirk, and his piercing sapphire eyes. She also couldn't deny her growing attraction for him._

"Oh Joey is going to kill me,"_ she thought, but again she really didn't care._

_He stared at her mouth for a moment. Then slowly looked into her eyes. He could see everything in those mesmerizing emeralds. One hand went to her waist pulling her even closer, as the other hand cupped her face. Her hands went to his chest. He gently pulled her face to his. Eyes open until the very last moment, each not daring to look away. Their lips touched everything around them disappeared. The only thing that mattered was each other._

_The broke apart when they heard the cat calls. For the rest of the night they kept their distance from each other. As they were apart they kept thinking about what just happened. They both couldn't get their kiss out of their minds, but one thing was clear. The kiss was too short for them to know anything._

_After Christmas Seto called Serenity back in to his office. She never thought she would be in his office again, or in fact see him again._

_He explained how the Christmas party was a huge success and how he wanted to offer her a permanent job at KaibaCorp. _

_Serenity folded her arms and sat back in her chair. She looked him in the eye and could see something else there. Seto had placed his hands under his chin, watching her. He couldn't let her go. After the party Serenity tried to think of a scheme to work for him again, and here he was offering it._

"_Will it have benefits?" Serenity asked suggestively._

"_Of course there will be," Seto smirked back, as he leaned on his hands._

"_And when will I be starting?"_

"_How about tonight at eight."_

"_That works for me."_

_After that, they went out on another date, and then another one, and another one. There was a fight, then a make-up date. Another fight between him and her brother. Joey had just found out and wasn't happy about it. Then another make-up date. After all of this, it led him to asking a very simple question, but with an answer that could make or break him. Fortunately it made them happier than ever and a beautiful wedding on the beach._

A small whimper broke Seto out of his thoughts. He let go of Serenity's hand, as he stood. He walked over to the bassinet at the end of the bed and gently picked up his son.

The little boy settled in his father's arms. Seto smiled as he looked at his son. He had a son. He couldn't sit; the babe fell back asleep. He couldn't bring himself to place the babe back down. He continued to gently bounce his son. The last time he held a baby was Mokuba and that was at least twenty years ago.

He never thought this day would come. He had a beautiful wife, and now he had a son. Back when he was first adopted one of the 'life' lessons that Gozaburo pounded in his head was family made you weak. They aren't needed in the business world. With the help of his Serenity, she helped him know that he was wrong. Having a family only made you stronger. Just to prove that point. He held his son tighter. He would do anything for him, anything.

Seto has never been so happy and proud. Seto couldn't think of anything better, here was his greatest achievement. Here in his arms was his very own flesh and blood, well half of it.

Serenity had woke up the moment she heard her son whimper. She smiled as she watched a new father comfort his new son. They haven't decided on a name yet. She waited for him to come back in, so they could discuss it, but she fell asleep.

When they were in engaged they talked about having kids. They both decided they wanted to wait a year, but once married and on their honeymoon. Everything changed. She soon found out she was expecting. They were both so happy. Serenity has never seen him so happy. They told everyone as soon as possible. When they told Joey, she thought he would go on a killing spree. Joey showed how he truly has come to terms with the situation, he was happy for them.

Everyone was so excited for them. Mokuba couldn't wait to be an uncle. He honestly never thought the day would come. She tried to enjoy every minute, but the morning sickness was so bad. She was only barely two months pregnant, but one night everything changed again.

Serenity frowned as she remembered that night.

_ KaibaCorp was having a huge garden party in honor of their associates from Europe and America. Serenity Kaiba was in charge of planning the whole thing. She had been feeling sharp pains in her stomach all week. It would come and go, but they hurt. She would ignore them, because she had so much to do. _

_ This was the first party that Seto didn't help her plan. He started to help in the beginning, but soon his guests arrived and he couldn't help out as much. He had to entertain his guests and he had planning meetings. Serenity was a little bit more stressed. She had a small committee, but it wasn't the same. She enjoyed working with her husband immensely. _

_ Serenity stepped out of her shared closet. She picked out one of her favorite dresses, because soon everything would be too tight. She smiled as she glanced at the bathroom. Seto stood there in a towel, shaving, she personally likes the stubble. As she made her way over to him, she squeaked in pain. She almost fell, but she caught herself and sat on the bed. She had a hand on her stomach. Her eyes were shut waiting for the pain to go away._

_ Seto imminently was by her side. He eyes searching as his hands checked to see if she was injured. _

_ "Are you alright?" _

_ Serenity opened her eyes and started laughing. Seto gave her a confused and annoyed look. Here he was concerned about his wife and she is laughing. _

_ "I'm fine," she smiled as she sobered up. "But maybe you should finish shaving." She leaned forward and kissed the clean shaven cheek. There was shaving cream on the other one. _

_ He narrowed his eyes, but he stood. He helped her stand too. She giggled softly as she wrapped her arms around her husband neck. She knew he was worried. He didn't want anything bad to happen to her, or their baby._

_ "I'm fine, Seto really I am." His hands went to her waist; he rested his forehead on hers. He didn't say anything. He didn't have too, she smiled._

_ "You better hurry or we are going to be late." _

_ "Oh, but my dear, the party won't start until we arrive," he smirked. _

_ Serenity smacked the back of his head playfully, as he chuckled. She couldn't help but join him. She pulled him closer, and kissed the corner of his clean shaven lips. _

_ "You missed."_

_ "Then finish shaving my love," she whispered as she released him and walked towards the bathroom. He followed with a smile as he shut the door behind him._

_XXX_

_ Serenity really did out do herself this time. She found a little garden on the edge of Domino. She had to fix it up a little bit, but it was worth it. She couldn't believe how many people were gathered in the garden. She was stressed out mostly about the garden, the preparations were finished yesterday. She never wanted to plan a party without Seto again. _

_ When they arrived she received so many compliments on a job well done. It was one of Serenity best events. Serenity held on to Seto's arm, with Roland walking a good distance behind them. They walked around greeting everyone. Over the past two years while they were dating, he taught her everything he knows about mingling, getting around at parties. Basically everything he knows. She can do it as good as he could, if not better._

_ Her stomach ached more now, it was getting worse. She tensed up at the pain, as she waited for it to subside. She needed to make an appointment with the doctor tomorrow. She didn't think pain like this was normal. She didn't remember Mai or Tea complaining about pain in the beginning of their pregnancies. The pain slowly went away. Seto led her to a secluded area._

_ "What's wrong Seto?"_

_ "I felt you tense up. This has been happening all week, day and night. I have been waiting patiently for you to explain. What's going on?"_

_ "I'm not sure, all I know is I'm having sharp pains in here," Serenity explained as she placed her hands on her stomach. Seto looked down, he placed a hand over hers. _

_ "We are going to the doctors tomorrow."_

_ She smiled, "I was thinking the same thing." He nodded, and moved his other hand up to her cheek. He brought her closer, and kissed her. She smiled as she kissed him back. They broke apart; Seto rested his forehead on hers. They didn't say anything for a little bit. They just stood there drinking each other in. Even after so many kisses, each kiss was different and special. _

_ "Now if you will excuse me, I need to use the restroom," she stated as she pulled away. Seto kissed her forehead as she pulled away from him. He watched her go off towards the restroom._

_ "Roland."_

_ "Yes sir," Roland responded as he followed Serenity. Seto turned and walked back to his guests. _

_ Roland waited outside of the restroom. He couldn't be happier for his boss. He had work with Mr. Kaiba for years. He has never seen him so happy. After so many years of sadness, and frustration, Mr. Kaiba should only have happy moments from now on. Roland knows that is only an ideal thought. There will be hard times, but those hard times won't be so hard because Mr. Kaiba has Mrs. Kaiba to help him and vice versa. Once he heard Serenity was with child. Roland couldn't have felt prouder._

_ "Roland!" Serenity screamed. "Roland!"_

_ Roland jumped in surprise. Normally he never was needed, so when he is it always takes him by surprise. _

_ "Yes, ma'am, what do you need?" He asked as he opened the door. Then quickly shut it._

_ "Don't come in here!" She shouted, "Get Seto, please get Seto." Roland could hear the hysterics in her voice._

_ "Yes ma'am," Roland responded as he left in search of the young CEO. _

_ Once he left she broke down in sobs. This wasn't supposed to happen. She couldn't believe it. The door slammed open. Her sobs got harder. _

_ "Serenity," Seto yelled desperately. _

_ "Seto," Serenity sobbed._

_ "Roland, guard the door. Make sure nobody comes in here."_

_ "Yes sir."_

_ Seto raced to her, he knew something was wrong. He should have made her go to the doctor the first time she felt any pain. He didn't know what was wrong, but he knew it was bad._

_ "Seto, I'm bleeding, a lot," she wailed. "Set…" Serenity passed out and Seto caught her before she fell to the ground._

_ "Roland, get the car started now!" Seto ordered. Roland took off without saying another word. _

_ Seto gently picked up his wife started speed walking towards the car. He took out his phone and called Mokuba on the way._

_ "Why are you calling me Seto? I'm only a few feet away. I mean if you missed me that much," Mokuba joked, and laughed at himself. He was hilarious. _

_ "I have to take Serenity to the hospital," Seto snapped. He wasn't in the mood for his games._

_ "What?" Mokuba asked, sobering up. _

_ "Serenity is bleeding, a lot. I need you to take care of everything here. I'll call you later with the details."_

_ "Okay big brother, I hope everything will be alright."_

_ "Yeah me too, kid." He hanged up his phone and jumped into the car as gently as he could, and Roland stepped on it._

_XXX_

_ When Serenity woke up she didn't know where she was. The last thing she remembered was she was bleeding in the restroom. She slowly looked around. She was in a bed with an IV hooked to her arm. Her lovely evening dress replaced with a different plain gown. She looked to her right and saw a window, with people dashing about._

_ "I'm at the hospital," she wondered aloud._

_ "And you are never to pass out again." Seto spoke from behind her. She turned her head towards him. _

_ She saw his tousled hair, his shirt sleeves rolled up, and the relief in his eyes that she was awake, made her smile._

_ "Even though I have no control over it, I will try very hard not to." He gave her a small smile, at her attempt to joke. He grabbed her hands and kissed them._

_ "So what's happening? What did the doctors say?" She asked nervously. _

_ "Once we arrive and were admitted the doctors took some tests and they haven't been back since."_

_ Serenity could tell he was getting fed up with the waiting. She also could see how nervous he was. The last time he was this nervous was the night he proposed. Seto Kaiba never was nervous. Serenity began to feel anxious. She looked at Seto he had his eyes on the door._

_ "Seto," she whispered. His eyes snapped to her. "Hold me?" she whispered as her voice broke._

_ He gently gathered her in his arms. He held her close. She tucked her head under his chin. She felt safer. She felt like nothing can go wrong now. Her leg came up and rested on top of his. She smiled sadly as he gently kissed her forehead._

_ She was holding back tears, she didn't know if once released if they will be tears of joy or sorrow. She has heard of women bleeding during pregnancy, but she didn't know how much. She on the other hand had bled, too much. There was still hope that everything was okay. _

_ '_Knock, knock,'_ Seto released her, but he still sat on the bed._

_ The head doctor entered, Serenity didn't know if it was good news or bad. She couldn't read his expression. _

_ "I'm going straight to the point, because there is no other way to say it," he paused. "I'm sorry Mrs. Kaiba. The fetus is no longer there."_

_ "What?" she asked in disbelief._

_ "The fetus wasn't developing right, so the body dispelled it. I am sorry. You are no longer pregnant."_

_ Serenity zoned out after that. She might have heard, 'too stressed' and 'working too hard,' but it didn't matter. She looked at her stomach; she placed a hand over it. That's all it was now, a stomach. No miracle, no new life, just, her, stomach. _

_ "You can try again," the doctor stated, breaking Serenity out of her thoughts. _

_ "Really?"_

_ "Of course. Miscarriages are unfortunately common. My wife had one when we were first married. Now we have three beautiful children." Serenity smiled. "You need to let yourself heal physically, mentally, and emotionally. It should be treated like your menstrual cycle. I recommend not having intercourse for at least three months."_

_ "Thank you doctor," Seto spoke up for the first time._

_ "You can leave anytime."_

_ "Thank you again doctor." Serenity smiled weakly. Once the doctor left she leaned forward so she could see Seto._

_ "Are you alright?" She asked._

_ "Me? You're asking me. It should be me asking you." He replied looking at her. He saw her tears fall and she started to cry. He pulled her close and let her cry on his shoulder. _

_ She never ceased to amaze him. She was the one who went through this horrible ordeal and she was asking him if he was alright. Of course he wasn't, but he wasn't going to let anyone else see. _

_ Once they were in the car, Roland didn't have to ask what happened; he could see it in their faces. He rolled up the barrier, as he wiped a tear from his eyes._

_ Serenity cuddled up to Seto's side. He thought she was asleep, so he pulled out his phone and called Mokuba._

_ "Brother? What happened? Is Serenity alright?" Seto didn't say anything for a while. "Brother?"_

_ "It's gone," Seto whispered as his voice cracked. He started to weep. _

_ "Oh Seto, I'm so sorry."_

_ That was all Mokuba could say. Seto hanged up on him. Mokuba wasn't mad, he couldn't be mad. He was looking forward to this too. This was a shock for everyone. He couldn't remember the last time he heard his older brother break down like this. Seto never cried, and here he was weeping over the lost, of his child._

_ "Oh, Seto," Serenity whispered as she sat up. She gave a small gasp as she did. Seto forgot his pain and turned to his wife. He wiped away his tears._

_ "Don't hide from me. We promised to be there through better or worse. We will get through this. You heard the doctor we will try again."_

_ Seto just looked at his wife, his beautiful wife and the tears came back. Serenity wrapped her arms around him and she let him cry. Tears came back to her eyes, and they cried the whole way home._

A small whimper broke her out of her thoughts. She glanced over at the sound. She smiled. Seto was gently bouncing their son, as he talked quietly to him. Serenity couldn't hear what he was saying, but smiled nevertheless because it was so precious. Serenity thought back over the years. She was ready to try again a year and a half later, but it took Seto longer. He didn't want to put his wife at risk again. Serenity told him it would be a risk every time. That didn't help much, but eventually they tried again. This time it worked. The beginning of their family.

"Hey, you're awake," Seto stated as he interrupted her thoughts.

Serenity looked up, with half-lidded eyes and smiled wider. Seto was still holding their son. She was still very tired, but she couldn't make herself sleep. She needed to hold her baby once more.

She held out her arms without speaking. Seto chuckled as he walked over to her and gave her their baby. Once he was in her arms, Seto sat on the bed and held her in his arms. He kissed the side of her head, as she sighed.

"We still need to give him a name," Seto spoke from her side.

"Oh that's easy I have a good name picked out."

"Oh, and what would that be?"

"Gozaburo Joseph."

Seto didn't say anything in fact he stopped breathing. Serenity turned and looked at him, his face was deadpanned. Serenity burst into laughter. She knew he would react that way. She sobered up.

She kissed him, before saying. "I was kidding; I knew you would hate it."

"Then why suggest it? That is a terrible name, both of them in fact."

"I wanted to see how you would react, and I go the reaction I anticipated," she stated as she brought her son's blanket closer to his face.

"Ha ha, very funny."

"To me it was funny."

"Out of all the women I picked to marry I chose the one who mocks me all the time."

"Yep, and you wouldn't have it any other way," she stated confidently, as she looked at him.

"I wouldn't trade you for the world," he whispered lovingly. He gently grabbed her chin and brought her face towards his. She offered her lips and he took them into his.

The kiss was cut short when their son began to cry. Serenity turned her attention towards him. He was hungry, she began to feed him. They sat in silence as they watched their son.

"He still needs a name," Seto whispered as he held her tighter.

"I know."

"He needs his very own name, not named from someone, but something that he can grow into, something that will stand out. Something worthy of Kaiba."

Serenity giggled softly, but she knew he was right. Again they sat in silence as they thought.

"I have it," Serenity exclaimed.

"What is it?"

She picked up her son and placed him on her shoulder that was closest to Seto and began to burp him. She looked at her husband and smiled.

"Xander."

"Xander," Seto repeated, "Xander Kaiba. It's perfect."

Serenity brought Xander off her shoulder and held him in front of her he cooed and fell to sleep in his mother's arms. They both smiled.

"My little boy, Xander," Serenity whispered.

"Our little man," Seto whispered as he held her close, and gently placed a hand on Xander's head.

"Xander always keep you head up, and your chest out," Serenity smiled as she brought him closer, she kissed his head.

"You will have your father's confidence and your mother's strength," Seto smiled as he bent down and kiss his head too.

The moment a child is born, the parents are also born. They never existed before. The man and the woman, but parents never. Parents are something absolutely new.


End file.
